Once Upon A Time: Retold
by coley950
Summary: This is a story of all your fairy-tale characters, stuck in time. The first chapter explains how they got here, the rest, how they get out.


**Chapter 1**

**This is a story of Snow White, the Evil Queen, and all of the fairytale characters you know. This is a different version, this is the real version. I'll tell you how it started, how it all began.**

Regina, the soon to be queen, was spending time with her beloved. Being nine months pregnant she had to be extra careful sneaking away to see Hook, a pirate who had lost his hand to a 'crocodile' and replaced it with a hook. They were on his ship looking up at the stars when she heard if first. Splashing, she looked overboard to see a little girl drowning, being an excellent swimmer, Regina jumped in after her. She pulled her onto Hook's ship and said "Hi, I'm Regina. And you are?"

"I'm Snow White. Thank You." The little girl said.

"Well Snow, be more careful swimming next time."

"Got it." Snow looked down from the woman's face and saw she was pregnant, for the first time she noticed the man with a hook for a hand standing watching them.

"Oh yes sorry, this is my-"he wasn't her fiancé, that was the king, boyfriend is too casual, maybe a husband.

Hook answered now, "I'm Hook, I am her..." she whispered into Snow's ear. Snow smiled from ear to ear. What could possibly make her smile? Hook then got down on one knee and pulled out an old ring. Regina couldn't help herself and smiled, just like the little girl. Hook was only half way finished saying "Will you marry me?" when she kissed him. She stood back up and smiled. "Of course Hook. I love you."

"I love you too Regina." Hook said, he then walked over to her and slipped it on her finger. Regina realized Snow White was still there so she bent over and said, "Now this is our little secret ok?"

"OK." Snow replied, "I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Good, now let's get you home." Regina smiled. Snow White lead the way and Regina and Hook followed holding hands. She looked up at him and said, "Now how will I get out of my marriage with the King?"

Once they reached the castle Regina realized who Snow White was, she was her future daughter. If she married the king, but she wasn't. She was going to marry Hook, her true love. She was going to sail off with him and never look back, gone with their son Henry. Gone with her true love, but what would happen to this little innocent girl. Regina then said goodbye to Hook, for she wouldn't see him for 3 days or so.

"The wedding is in 6 days Hook, we need a plan." She looked down and smiled. Hook lifted her chin and said, "Don't worry, come in 3 days time. I'll have something figured out by then. He kissed her cheek and watched her go.

Regina stood hand in hand with the little girl, they were going to the King's room. When they entered he smiled, "Ah, my 2 favorite girls."

"Daddy, I went to go look at the pretty boats again when I slipped off a rock and Regina saved me!" Snow White said.

"Are you ok sweetie?" He checked for any injuries and found none. He then looked towards Regina, "Regina, my fiancé, thank you for saving my little girl. I cannot wait to have your hand in marriage."

She looked down after that, her special coat, called a cape, covered her swollen belly. He then tended to his daughter. She wondered how she would ever escape the marriage. Then something hit her. She was almost too excited and was about to shout it out when she realized everyone was looking at her, "Excuse me, I have to get back to my quarters. Goodbye Snow White, goodbye Ronald." She walked out of the room and headed straight for hers. She could barely wait 3 days to tell Hook this marvelous plan.

"Are you sure this will work?" Hook asked.

"Yes as long as Snow doesn't tell, we'll be fine." Regina replied.

"And you're sure you don't want another kingdom like King Nolan's to be destroyed?"

"Absolutely." She nodded and grimaced slightly, the baby was coming. "Hook?" She said with a strained voice.

"Yes honey I know, I have to-"

"No, Hook, the baby is coming." She interrupted him and she sat down.

"Oh, should I go get someone?" He asked, he wasn't exactly what you'd call an expert at this.

"No, he's coming, now."

She looked down at her newborn, so innocent, so new, so hers. She loved him, Henry was his name. "Honey, come and hold him."

Hook didn't move, he was still sitting, still in shock that he could deliver a baby. He shook it off and got up. He picked up his son and smiled, Henry is his name. Henry is a strong name. He'll need that. He was happy, this was his son, this was their son. Regina and his son, Henry, he loved him from the first moment he saw him. Now all that had to happen was Regina's plan, and it had to go off without a hitch or it was all done. Everything over, he would be killed, his son too and Regina would marry the king and live a lonely life. Everything depended on this. Everything depended on Snow, on a note, on a war.

Regina was planting the note, phase 1 of sneaking away with Hook. She was starting to climb out the window when the door busted open, at the moment it looked like Hook was trying to take her and she was struggling against it. Perfect moment for him to come. The king gasped and picked up the note. He read it then crumpled it up, he ran to the window, "Darling are you ok?"

"Yes Ronald" she said in a monotone.

He looked down upon Hook and said, "How dare you try and steal my bride and blame it on King Arthur!" He waved the crumpled note, "He is a good friend of mine! Shame on you, you shall be banished forever and shamed." He thought for a moment and added one more thing, "And shunned! Guards take this shamed, shunned, and banished man away from here, take him to a boat and make him sail away. Forever!"

Regina's eyes welled up at this and she ran to Snow's room. She ran in and locked the door. Snow ran up to her, "I am so sorry!" Snow started crying too.

"What? You did this?" Regina backed away, "How did this happen?"

"Well I was thinking about what happened and I blabbed, I said 'Whatever you do DON'T go to Regina's room' Then he stormed there and… well… that happened. I'm so sorry!" Snow said.

"We made a deal! You wouldn't tell! How about we make another deal? You destroy my happiness, I destroy yours! Deal?" Regina took Snow's hand and shook it for her. She ran to the door and opened it, or she thought she did. She forgot it was locked and ran straight into it.

"You locked it, remember?" Snow whispered.

"Shut up!" She yelled, she unlocked it and stormed out.

The guards were taking him away, they put him on the biggest ship, which luckily was his, and he sailed away. Once Hook was in the open ocean he ran down into his quarters. He picked up Henry, who was crying, and gently rocked him. Once Henry fell asleep, Hook set him down in his crib next to the wheel.

"I will find you Regina, if it's the last thing I do!"

"And do you Regina Mills, take King Ronald to be your beloved husband?" the preacher asked Regina. He has a strange accent she thought.

"I do…" she said with a sigh.

"Then I declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" he said again.

The king leaned in she just kissed him for a short moment, it didn't feel the same way as when she kissed Hook. How she missed Hook. She walked down the aisle again and on the way she flicked Snow White without anyone noticing.

"Ow!" Snow yelled.

"What is it?" The King asked her. Regina put a 'What's wrong' face on so she acted like she cared.

"I just stubbed my toe that's all." Snow said.

Regina kept walking down the aisle, their honeymoon was a cruise, Regina chose that in hope she would find Hook. She just kept walking. Once she reached the ship she climbed aboard and scanned the horizon. "I will find you Hook, if it's the last thing I do." she whispered.

"Where is Snow White, with Prince Charming? WHERE ARE THEY?" The Evil Queen yelled furiously at the village. She knew one would talk, they always did, or else they would all die. That is why they called Regina Mills 'The Evil Queen' because she killed, but once she killed 'The Wonderful Snow White' they would love her!

"They went that way ma'am!" one pheasant said, "please don't kill me!"

"Oh I won't kill you, I'll kill everyone else unless, of course, everyone tells me where they went, or tells me that you" Regina pointed to the one who spoke, " aren't lying."

Everyone nodded at this and pointed in the same direction, some mumbled, and some tried to speak up above the others, none succeeded.

"Good, here is your gold back, Patrick give it to them" a guard threw it at their feet, "Now Patrick lets go." The Evil Queen got in the carriage and rode away the direction they told her. She knew they would be gone by the time she got there, but it was worth a shot. She would kill both of them. That and finding her dead fiancé were her only goals in life. She had found Hook's ship crashed, nothing survived. He was dead. So was the King she married. She killed the king. She was unhappy, nothing was good, and he was dying anyways. She killed her father too, knowing he would disapprove everything she did. Now she was on the hunt for Snow White, to kill her too.

They had captured Rumpelstiltskin and Regina was on the loose. She was pregnant and she knew a horrible curse was coming. Something that would trap them, forever in time. But there was a savior, her daughter. The one in her belly right now. Snow White, as an adult, who had won the war with love, was pregnant and Prince Charming the father. Her name was Emma. She and Emma had to make it in a certain tree before the curse came. The curse. The curse was created by Regina, to take her down, to win. But she wouldn't win. She couldn't. Snow would win, good would win, true love would win. As always. Snow was standing on the balcony, a bird on her finger, and her belly swollen, Charming saw her and walked over to her.

"Look, everything is going to be ok, you will find me. Ok, we'll be fine." He saw she was depressed.

"I know, but what if you don't remember me, or your married to someone else, or-" Snow said

"Don't worry, you'll find me. Or I'll find you. It will work out. Take care of Emma, ok?"

"Ok." Snow looked out upon the horizon and saw a purple cloud. "Charming?"

"Snow, we need to get you to that tree."

"Charming! We need to hurry, the baby is coming."

They got to the carriage and rode to the tree. It was carved and could transport Snow and Emma to a land that would be safe. Snow climbed inside and said, "Charming, the baby is coming."

She looked out and saw the purple cloud coming closer and closer. "She's coming, now."

The Evil Queen saw Snow with her new born baby climbing in the tree, she ran up to them.

"We are going somewhere horrible, you will be trapped in time. You will lose I will win." she yelled to them.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Charming says, he runs up to her, but with her magic she shoves him away with the flick of her wrist. Snow White closes the door seeing the curse coming and Charming tries to keep the attention on him. She did it, she made it, he thought, now just keep Regina's attention. And the curse came over them.

**That was how it all began, how it all started. The curse transported them to our world, a place without magic, without happy endings. They are in a town that has no time, Storybrooke, Maine. Time does not exist there. Only the savior can save them (hence the name savior) and Emma, is the savior. That is how it began, now comes the story of the curse.**


End file.
